


Современный Прометей

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Neighbors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Билли возвращается домой.





	Современный Прометей

Билли зашел в квартиру с сигаретой в зубах, наплевав на их с Харрингтоном соглашение, что курить на общей территории запрещено. Срать он хотел на запреты и старые договоренности, боль в висках его просто убивала. Он ожидал мгновенного вопля из серии «Харгроув, я согласился снимать с тобой квартиру, а не задыхаться от говна, что ты именуешь сигаретами. Иди трави своим дымом тараканов в другом месте», однако его встретила тишина.

Билли зашел в гостиную, и сигарета чуть не выпала у него изо рта.

Харрингтон сидел на диване, широко разведя колени в стороны, джинсы болтались у самых щиколоток, открывая вид на бледные волосатые ноги, а между ног сидел какой-то парень и хорошенько тому отсасывал.

Несколько секунд Билли разглядывал эту картину маслом, пытаясь соединить в голове «Харрингтон натуральнее баклажана без ГМО» и звуки, с каким незнакомец ритмично заглатывал его член.

Оке-ей. Ненадолго забыв о головной боли, Билли привалился плечом к стене, затянулся сильнее, взял сигарету двумя пальцами и выдохнул длинную струю дыма.

Видимо, почувствовав ненавистный тяжелый запах, Харрингтон вырвался из своего блаженного состояния и заметил, что за ним наблюдают. В животе Билли запорхали бабочки, он поймал взгляд Стива и вопросительно поднял бровь. Харрингтон часто заморгал, и его бледная шея начала покрываться видимым румянцем.

Запаниковав, Стив глянул на макушку парня, а затем на Билли, явно не зная, что делать. А тот, похоже, ощутив его напряжение, подумал, что Харрингтон близок, положил ему руки на бедра и удвоил усилия. Глаза Стива на секунду закатились, он задышал чаще, безвольно упав на диван. Его щеки алели, шея была вся в красных пятнах, рот приоткрыт, не зная, куда деться от стыда, Харрингтон постоянно отводил взгляд, а затем возвращался к Билли, будто надеялся, что тот исчезнет и все окажется кошмаром.

У них были правила проживания, но соблюдал их только Стив. Не ходить голым — Билли говорил, что ему жарко, и расхаживал в чем мать родила, даже в тот момент, когда Харрингтон болтал с родителями по скайпу. Закрывать дверь во время секса: за это Билли получил прозвище извращенца, потому что он был громким, его партнеры были громкими, и Стиву даже пришлось как-то пойти к соседям в туалет, потому что Билли занял ванну, трахая какого-то первокурсника.

Причем в остальное время они неплохо общались: Билли никогда не отказывал в просьбе. Однажды он ушел со свидания только потому, что Харрингтон забыл ключи, и ни словом не упрекнул за сорванные планы. Когда Стив понял, что больше не может тянуть финансовый факультет и перешел на детского психолога, родители перекрыли ему спонсирование в попытке направить на путь истинный. Билли три месяца платил за их квартиру, пока Стив не нашел подработку.

Сначала Билли думал, что у Харрингтона проблемы с внутренними границами, раз он позволяет предкам собой помыкать, а когда увидел, что Стив медленно, но верно на своей скорости пытается добиться независимости, стал относиться к нему мягче.

Он уже целых три недели не нарушал соседского договора, они буквально жили душа в душу, и вот на тебе. Шоу от Стива Харрингтона. Стив решил перепихнуться с парнем из любопытства? Или Билли не знал чего-то еще о красавчике из Индианы?

Билли сглотнул пересохшим горлом, ему казалось, он даже не мигал, поглощая вид Стива, который вот-вот кончит. Билли снова затянулся, с виду — сама небрежность, но не было мышцы, которая бы сейчас ему подчинялась. Он облизнул губы, и глаза Стива расширились.

О.

Он медленно облизнул губы еще раз, и Стив издал задушенный стон, прикрыв глаза рукой. Затем, тяжело дыша под хлюпающие звуки минета, будто не в силах себя остановить, Стив снова уставился на Билли и покраснел еще сильнее. Сердце Билли вдруг зашумело у него в ушах.

Билли держал сигарету правой рукой, а левой скользнул по бедру, прямо вдоль члена. Зажатый джинсой, он плотно лежал в трусах и теперь медленно выпрямлялся вдоль бедра. Билли оттянул джинсы в паху, чтобы стало легче.

Все это время Стив следил за его движениями, как примагниченный. Воздух буквально искрил между ними, и, не сводя с Билли возбужденного взгляда, Харрингтон запустил руку в волосы парня и стал уверенно задавать темп, чем заслужил горловой довольный стон.

Вибраций хватило, чтобы перекинуть Стива через рубеж, и тот сначала напрягся всем телом, а затем с громким вздохом облегчения опал на диване, будто из него вынули все кости. Билли улыбался, не отпуская его расфокусированный, послеоргазменный взгляд, а затем подмигнул и ушел в свою комнату, оставив парочку разбираться с неловкостью.

Припоминая каждую деталь и докуривая сигарету, Билли хорошенько вздрочнул в своей комнате, иногда улавливая отголоски разговора, а затем звук закрывшейся двери. Он еще ни разу в жизни не спускал так быстро от собственного кулака. На все про все ушло от силы две минуты, и он повалился на свою кровать, чувствуя вместо головной боли легкость и эйфорию. Бычок отправился в прикроватную пепельницу.

Его телефон в заднем кармане джинсов вдруг отозвался вибрацией, и Билли лениво достал его. На экране висело сообщение от Харрингтона:

«Извини, что не предупредил. Обещаю, что протру диван».

Вспомнив письменный запрет на секс с участием дивана в гостиной, Билли ухмыльнулся, но после оргазма лицо быстро расслабилось.

«Ай-яй-яй, Стив Харрингтон нарушил соседское соглашение. Как возмутительно. Хотя диван действительно удобный, не мне тебя винить».

«Он ушел».

Билли посмотрел на эти два слова, расплылся в улыбке до ушей и облизнул пересохшие губы. Затем еще раз, представляя, каково это — оказаться возле того же дивана, на коленях, с гладким длинным членом в горле.

«Харрингтон, ты же у нас знаток правил. Нам нельзя трахаться с кем-то на этом диване, так?»

Стив помедлил, но через некоторое время ответил: «Ну да».

«А есть какое-то правило, запрещающее нам с тобой трахаться на этом диване?»

На этот раз пауза была дольше, несколько раз Стив начинал писать, а затем, видимо, стирал написанное.

«Такого правила нет», — наконец, пришло сообщение, и Билли тихо и низко рассмеялся. 

Он уже давно хотел пересмотреть некоторые пункты в соглашении, а теперь и вовсе горел желанием переделать его полностью, как только почувствует, что ноги перестанут быть ватными.

Иногда нарушение правил действительно давало свои плоды.


End file.
